Perlombaan untuk Nation
by girl-chan2
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Nation harus mengikuti lomba yang dibuat oleh Girl-chan? Pastinya dengan sedikit paksaan karena kalau mereka protes, mereka bisa kena serangan pipa keramat dari sang Author! Bagaimana keseruan dan kegilaan lomba di sana? Bacalah fic ini! :D (Cowboy: "Jangan perdulikan cover picture-nya! Author-nya lagi nge-fans sama Denmark!" *digeplak pipa.*)
1. Prolog

Me: "Selamat Dirgahayu RI yang ke-69!" XD *digampar Aida.*

Aida: "Lu bisa diem kagak?!"

Me: "Iya, Ida-chan!" -3- *digampar lagi.*

Cowboy: "WOI! KAPAN FIC-NYA MAU MULAI, NIH?!"

Aida: "Iya iya, OC bawel!" -3- *ditimpuk Revolver.*

Mathias: "Sesama OC malah berantem!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Daripada perduliin mereka, mending kita mulai aja fic ini!"

Mathias: "Oke deh!" ^^7

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, human name, cross dengan fandom lain, dan lain-lain yang tak bisa aku tulis! *plak!*

* * *

**Prolog: Awal dari perlombaan**

* * *

Di sebuah Masion, terlihat beberapa Nation di sana.

"Kemana si Girl-chan? Lama sekali!" kata Mathias sambil muter kayak gasing (?).

"Sabarlah, Danmark! Orang sabar disayang Tuhan!" kata Cowboy yang sukses digeplak dengan ujung kapak.

"Lu sebagai OC-nya nyebelin banget, sih!" Mathias sudah berniat menebas pria pirang itu kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Emil dan Tino.

"Dasar!" kata Lukas sambil menghela nafas.

"Or'ngnya ud'h dat'ng, t'h!" kata Berwald sambil nunjuk seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang membawa puluhan kertas proposal (?).

"Halo, semua! Maaf aku te- GYAAA!" Perkataan Girl-chan terpotong karena dipeluk oleh Mathias.

"Lama amat, sih! Aku nunggu sampai lumutan (?), tau!" kata si pirang jabrik itu sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Perkataan si Denmark tadi sukses membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan anak itu?" Entah kenapa, Sadiq langsung menghampiri kedua sejoli kambing (?) itu dengan dark aura yang setara dengan dark aura orang ter-Yandere sedunia (?).

"He-hei! A-aku mulai se-sesak, nih!" kata Girl-chan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria Denmark itu.

"Eh? Maaf!" Mathias langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Muka keduanya pun langsung merah.

CKRET! (?)

"Hehehe! Girl-chan x Denmark! Untung besar, nih!" kata Tian Lo (yang entah sejak kapan dan darimana dia dateng) sambil melihat hasil fotonya.

"Ekhem! Tian-kun/Tian Lo!"

Anak cowok berambut coklat itu langsung menelan ludah saat kedua orang itu menatapnya dengan dark aura yang mengerikan plus pipa dan kapak.

"KAU HARUS MERASAKAN PIPA/KAPAK MILIKKU!" teriak Girl-chan dan Mathias bersamaan dan langsung menghajar Tian Lo.

DUAK! DUAK! KRAK! CRAT! GULUK! (?)

* * *

**-skip time-**

"Baiklah, Girl-chan! Apa keperluanmu ke sini?" tanya Ludwig setelah menghentikan acara 'pembantaian' tersebut.

"Oh iya! Ini ada hubungan dengan perlombaan yang akan aku adakan!" kata Girl-chan sambil menyerah salah satu dari kertas miliknya kepada Ludwig.

"Eh? Ini bukannya kertas gambarmu untuk Mathias?" tanya Gilbert sambil merebut kertas tadi dari adiknya dan memperlihatkannya kepada seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

Isi kertas itu rupanya gambar Nyotalia Denmark yang baru setengah jadi. Maksudnya, gambar itu belum diberi warna sama yang membuat gambar tersebut.

"A-apa?" Mathias langsung shock plus muka yang memerah.

'Upsy! Kayaknya masalah besar!' pikir Cowboy merinding karena Girl-chan mulai mengeluarkan dark aura-nya.

"BAGI SELURUH NATION DAN SEMUA ORANG YANG TIDAK BERSANGKUTAN DI SINI, SAATNYA KITA KABUR! KARENA SI KUCING PIPA (?) AKAN MENGAMUK!" teriak Aida dengan toa raksasa (?).

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu (min Gilbert) langsung keluar Masion. Mathias yang masih shock karena kejadian barusan langsung ditarik Lukas keluar Masion. Sementara Gilbert sudah ditahan Girl-chan untuk 'dibantai' di tempat.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! PIYO! (?)

* * *

**-skip time-  
**

"Kenapa harus ada 2 pembantaian dalam 1 Chapter? Lu ngingetin gue sama si cowok AlBiru (?) di fic 'DWUN' itu!" kata Mathias mengingat kejadian saat Liling ditebas kapak 2 kali di DWUN Chapter 15. (Liling: "WOI! JANGAN SEBARIN AIB GUE DI FIC LAIN!")

"Gue juga merinding mengingatnya!" timpal Tian Lo.

"Ada yang mau minta dibunuh di sini?"

Keduanya langsung ngumpet di bawah sofa ketika seorang anak cowok berambut biru muncul dengan dark aura di tubuhnya.

"Udah napa! Acara 'pembantaian' mulu! Entar nyawa yang nggak berdosa jadi takut, tuh!" kata Cowboy sambil menunjuk kerumunan Nation 'penakut' yang mojok di sudut ruangan.

"Iya napa!" Ketiganya pun langsung duduk di sofa kembali.

"Maaf! Itu salah ambil!" kata Girl-chan sambil menyerahkan kertas yang asli ke Ludwig. "Habisnya aku sering bawa banyak kertas gambar kalau lagi bosan!"

Seluruh ruangan pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Terserah kau saja, walaupun bagus juga sih!" kata Mathias sambil memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau tadi ngomong apa?" tanya Akun yang rupanya mendengar dari sebelah kiri Mathias.

"Eh? Kagak!" elak sang Danmark.

Kalian mau tau isi kertas aslinya? Begini isinya!

* * *

**Lomba untuk para Nation**

**Peringatan! Bagi yang protes dengan daftar peserta, harap bersiap dibantai dengan pipa keramat Girl-chan!**

**Blok Barat:**

**1. Lomba lari tiga kaki**

**Penanggung jawab: Tian Lo dan Liling dari Dragon Warrior**

**Peserta: Turkey-Greece, France-England, Denmark-Sweden, Hungary-Romania  
**

**2. Basket**

**Penanggung jawab: Ieyasu dari Sengoku Basara**

**Peserta: Regu 1 Axis, Regu 2 Trio Baltic**

**3. Kuda Nemplok (?)  
**

**Penanggung jawab: Raven dari Elsword**

**Peserta: Regu 1 Axis dan Allied Force, Regu 2 Nordic Five dan Trio Baltic**

**Blok Timur:**

**1. Sepakbola**

**Penanggung jawab: Lance dari Epic Battle Fantasy (Yang nggak tau, silakan cari di Google! *digampar Lance.*)**

**Peserta: Regu 1 Nordic Five, Regu 2 Allied Force**

**2. Balap karung**

**Penanggung jawab: Ronan dari Grand Chase**

**Peserta: Denmark, Turkey, Switzerland, Canada  
**

**3. Gambar alis (?)**

**Penanggung jawab: Chung dari Elsword**

**Peserta: America, North Italy, Japan, Kugelmugel (?)  
**

**Blok Selatan:**

**1. Voli**

**Penanggung jawab: Aximili dari Animorph**

**Peserta: Regu 1 Turkey-Greece-Egypt, Regu 2 Bad Touch Trio**

**2. Memasak**

**Penanggung jawab: Himeka dari Kamichama Karin**

**Peserta: China, France, Egypt, Wy (?)  
**

**3. Tidur terlama (?)**

**Penanggung jawab: Odd dari Code Lyoko**

**Peserta: Spain, Greece, Prussia, Seborga (?)  
**

**Blok Utara:**

**1. Baseball**

**Penanggung jawab: Cowboy (OC)**

**Peserta: Regu 1 Tomato Gang, Regu 2 Trio Baltic plus Poland**

**2. Menyanyi**

**Penanggung jawab: Kowalski dari Penguins of Madagascar**

**Peserta: Austria, Spain, Germany, Sealand (?)  
**

**3. Kontes kecantikan (?)  
**

**Penanggung jawab: Aisha dan Ara dari Elsword**

**Peserta: Poland, China, France, South Italy (Romano)  
**

**Catatan: Daftar peserta bisa berubah jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan!**

* * *

"Cuma itu doang?" tanya Cowboy.

"Iyalah! Mau gimana lagi?" jawab Girl-chan watados.

'Kok sebagian lombanya aneh semua? Kuda nemplok pun sampai dijadiin lomba segala!' pikir para Nation plus panitia lomba sweatdrop.

"Besok kutunggu, ya!" kata Girl-chan mengakhiri rapat (?). "Kalian boleh pulang!"

Para Nation pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk persiapan lomba besok.

* * *

Ya, maunya sih Update bersamaan dengan 'Nyotalia School, Nation, and HetaFive', tapi karena nggak sempat, aku Publish sekarang (Ini pun harus pake alasan nyari tugas IPA tentang Ekskresi! *curhat.*)! Chapter berikutnya aku usahakan hari Jumat atau Sabtu!

Review! :D


	2. Lomba Lari 3 kaki dan Menyanyi

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Penasaran, ya? Mungkin Chapter depan dan ini dia kelanjutannya!**

**ErnaSuperCute: GUE KAGAK NIRU, CUMA KEBETULAN SAMA AJA! KALAU MAU PROTES, DI JAMBAN (?) AJA SONO! *duar!* Baiklah! Thanks for Review!**

**Akasaka Kirachiha: Iya deh, tidak apa-apa! :D Terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Ramagrochowska (Kok namanya susah amat, ya? *plak!*): Err, kalau gambar itu rahasia la yaow! *digeplak.* Iya, saya kelas 9! Saya saat itu lagi nyari gambar tentang alat Ekskresi buat ditempel di buku, terus diringkas! (Tugas yang sangat menyiksa! DX) Masukannya bagus juga sih, cuma saya agak susah memikirkannya! *kebiasaan nulis fic se-Chap nggak lebih dari 1000 words!* Ya, itulah resiko anak kelas 9 dan saya sekarang lagi belajar tentang alat Reproduksi! (Derita anak cewek terlabil di sekolah! *curhat!*) Oke deh, ini sudah lanjut!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lomba Lari 3 kaki dan Menyanyi  
**

* * *

Hari pertama perlombaan nista pun dimulai. Para Nation dan panitia lomba sudah berkumpul di sebuah lapangan yang telah dibuat panggung di tengahnya.

"Hallo every body!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah si Denmark alias Mathias. "Selamat datang di lomba untuk Na- WADAOW!"

Kalimatnya terpotong berkat sebuah nampan (?) yang sukses mendarat dengan telak di wajahnya.

"DIAM AJA LU, KAMBING! LAGIAN, LU ITU PESERTA LOMBA, BUKAN MC DODOL!" teriak Cowboy sewot.

"Bare hold kæft dig, sherif falsk (1)!" kata Mathias ikut sewot dengan bahasa negaranya.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Du, som var begyndt først (2)!" balas Cowboy yang entah kenapa ikut-ikutan pake bahasa Denmark.

Acara adu bacot antara kedua pria pirang tersebut pun berlangsung sengit, sehingga Girl-chan terpaksa harus turun tangan dengan menggebuk kepala mereka berdua dengan dua pipa sekaligus.

"Kalau mau adu bacot, di depan gedung MK (?) sana! Lu berdua mau gue ngucapin kalimat 'itu'?" tanya gadis itu sambil ngeluarin toa. "JER BEGGE STINKER! MEGET MEGET STINKER (3)!"

Keduanya pun langsung kicep mendengarnya.

"Sorry/Beklager (4)!" kata Cowboy dan Mathias bersamaan.

"Iya dah! Kita mulai aja lombanya!" kata sang Author sambil membuka sebuah kertas catatan. "Pertama lomba lari tiga kaki! Bagi para peserta, silakan ke tempat lomba!"

Para peserta pun langsung menuju ke tempat yang telah disiapkan.

"Baiklah! Peraturannya kalian pasti sudah tau karena kalau dijelaskan itu akan sangat mainstream!" jelas Liling sambil mengangkat sebuah bendera. "Bersedia? Siap? Mulai!"

Para peserta pun langsung berlari secepat dan sekompak mungkin. Tapi di tengah lomba, selalu saja ada masalah di antara para peserta. Seperti Sadiq yang harus susah payah menyeret Heracles yang tiba-tiba tidur di tengah jalan, Arthur yang berusaha mencegah Francis melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh, Mathias dan Berwald yang malah adu bacot cuma gara-gara kecepatan langkah yang berbeda, serta Elizaveta dan Cedrick (Romania) yang malah pake acara cakar-cakaran di sepanjang jalan.

"Ternyata nggak cuma pesertanya yang berantem, panitianya juga!" komentar Ludwig sweatdrop.

Lukas pun langsung bingung mendengarnya dan menanyakannya kepada para Nation yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lovino menunjuk ke arah kursi panitia yang menampilkan Tian Lo dan Liling yang ternyata malah ikutan berantem.

Akhirnya, lomba tersebut dimenangkan oleh Mathias dan Berwald -walaupun keduanya masih saja adu bacot setelah lomba-, Sadiq dan Heracles menempati urutan kedua -setelah susah payah main seret-seretan-, tempat ketiga diraih oleh Elizaveta dan Cedrick dan yang terakhir adalah Arthur dan Francis dengan pakaian yang tercabik-cabik akibat kejadian gaje barusan.

* * *

**-skip time-**

"Baiklah! Kita ke lomba berikutnya!" kata Girl-chan sambil membuka kembali catatannya. "Bagi para peserta lomba Menyanyi, harap ke belakang panggung secepatnya!"

Para peserta pun langsung ke tempat yang telah ditentukan.

"Peserta pertama, My Roddy yang awe- GYAAAAA!"

Kalimat Girl-chan sukses dipotong dengan lemparan frying pan Elizaveta.

"ENAK AJA! TUAN AUSTRIA ITU MILIK GUE!" teriak Elizaveta tidak sudi.

"KAGAK BISA! AUSTRIA ITU PUNYA GUE!" balas Girl-chan sangar. (Reader: "Memangnya harimau?")

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"WOI, BAKAUTHOR! LU KAN UDAH PUNYA MATHIAS, MASA MAU PUNYA RODERICH?!"

"WOI! GUE KAGAK PACARAN SAMA TU AUTHOR!"

Seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan perdebatan gaje tersebut pun langsung sweatdrop.

"WOI! CEPAT NYANYINYA! LU PADA MAU GUE TIMPUK PAKE KALENG SARDEN?!" teriak Kowalski sewot.

"Yang mau nyanyi siapa, yang sewot juga siapa!" komentar Roderich sweatdrop.

* * *

_"Minna-sama, honjitsu kono kyoku wo_  
_ Watashi ga utawasete itadakimasu_  
_ Soko no anata!_  
_ Shizuka ni nasai!"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Oosutoria desu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Jitto mite chikyuu_  
_ Hyotto shite chikyuu_  
_ Oosutoria desu_

_Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Kareina geijutsu ya ongaku ga daisuki desu_

_"Wiin de wa takusan no ongakuka tachi ni yotte_  
_ Takusan no meikyoku ga umidasaremashita_  
_ Ima kara watashi mo piano wo ensoushimasu_  
_ Chanto suwatte okikinasai"_

_Kokoro ga uruou kanbinaru Harmonie_  
_ Daijina tokoro senkyosaretemo_  
_ "Ookesutora wo tsurete ikenai to_  
_ Shinsoko komarimasu"_

_"Watashi no ie e kite itadaitanara_  
_ Cafe Konditorei e zehi otachiyori wo_  
_ Malange ya Mokka to isshoni sukina keeki wo oerabinasai_  
_ Oishiikara to itte tabesugiru no wa dame desu yo"_

_"Watashi ni shitsumon desu ka? Douzo_  
_ ... ee? Pasuta wa demasu katte?_  
_ Gohan ni pasuta nado demasen to itta hazu desu!_  
_ Kono obaka san ga!"_

_Sekaijuu no kuni ga_  
_ kanade au chikyuu_  
_ Sono hito paato_  
_ Oosutoria desu_

_Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Budoukai Yoake made tsuzuku_  
_ Ai no Walzer_

_Aa Sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no reshipi_  
_ Mata mina de tsudoi kanademashou_  
_ Hetalia!_

* * *

"Berikutnya adalah..."

"Gue, kan?" tanya Antonio memotong perkataan Kowalski.

"Ya udah! Nyanyi aja sana!" kata Girl-chan sambil mengusir Antonio.

* * *

_Na na Ita-chan CHURROS kuuka?_  
_ Na na Mama, na na Mama_  
_ Mukashi ni kuuta PAELLA no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarehen wa~!_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ore Spain_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Maru to ieba TOMATO_  
_ Ore Spain_

_Ay! Hito fude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Jounetsu no oukoku yan!_  
_ Spain_

_"Jyukusei sareta JAMÓN SERRANO wa sekai sandai HAM no hitotsu nan ya de!"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ore Spain_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Hatto shite chikyuu_  
_ Funzorikaette chikyuu_  
_ Ore Spain!_

_Ay! Hito nikomi de_  
_ Nakeru shiawase no RECIPE_  
_ ("HORNO ni irete shiage ya!")_  
_ COMIDA wa furukoosu ya de_  
_ Gyousan tabetenaa!_

_Na na Romano sore wa akante!_  
_ Honnara Ita-chan BOLERO wa doo?_  
_ Choichoi FRANCE VINO wa eena_  
_ Hai hai Doitsu SONRISA ("Warao!")_

_Hoi hoi CAMARERO ano ko ni ippai!_  
_ Na na Mama, na na Mama_  
_ Mukashi ni kuuta PAELLA no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarehen wa~_

_OLIVE mo TOMATO mo_  
_ "Dekkai Taiyou ga kureta takaramono nan-ya de!"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ore Spain_

_Ay! Hito fude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ FUTBOL minagara CENA no jikan_  
_ Tanoshimou ya!_

_Ay! Sekai juu ni_  
_ Nemuru shiawase no RECIPE_  
_ VINO katate ni FLAMENCO mo_  
_ Saikou ya de!_

* * *

"Selanjutnya aku, kan?" tanya Ludwig yang udah kebanyakan sweatdrop hari ini.

"Memang!" jawab Kowalski cuek.

* * *

_Oi Oi Vati BIIRU wo choudai_  
_ Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti_  
_ Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ore wa Doitsu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Jitto mite chikyuu_  
_ Hyotto shite chikyuu_  
_ Ore wa Doitsu_

_Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Asobi ni mo souji ni mo_  
_ Shinken da_

_("Seikai no yakeru yastu nanka hottoite Kyou dake wa ore ga shuyaku da!")_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ore wa Doitsu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Hatto shite chikyuu_  
_ Funzori kaette chikyuu_  
_ Ore wa Doitsu_

_Aa hitoyude de_  
_ Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI_  
_ ("Yume wo choudume ni shite no sa")_  
_ Kuro-choshou fureba kanpeki da_  
_ Gekiu ma!_

_HEI HEI Bruder BIIRU wo choudai_  
_ Tsuide ni Schwester tsuide kurenaika_  
_ Oi Oi Opa Heiwa ga ichiban_  
_ Ii ko da Baby (Kimi no tame nimo da)_  
_ Oi Oi Vati CHIIZU mo choudai_  
_ Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti_  
_ Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda_  
_ Himitsu no shumi wa_  
_ KUUHEN tsukuri_  
_ "KUUHEN!...Otto, shikkei"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Ore wa Doitsu_

_Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Asobi ni mo souji ni mo_  
_ Shinken da!_  
_ Aa sekaijuu ni_  
_ Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI_  
_ GAIDO-hon katate ni michiri to_  
_ tanken da!_

_"Ijou!"_

* * *

"Terakhir aku, desu yo~" kata Peter bersemangat.

* * *

_Nee nee LORD MERON SODA choudai desu yo_  
_ Nee nee LADY nee nee LADY_  
_ Kono mo tabetai CHOCOLATE BAR no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu yo~!_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Sea-kun desu yo~!_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Jitto mite chikyuu_  
_ Hyotto shite chikyuu_  
_ Sea-kun desu yo~!_

_Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_

_shuumi wa kaiteki INTA-NETTO!_  
_ Shirando!_

_"SHI-kun no koutetsu no karada ha sekai- chiisai desu ga_  
_Sekaijuu ni danshaku tachi ga iru n desu yo!"_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Sea-kun desu yo~!_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ HA-tto shite chikyuu!_  
_ Funzori kaette chikyuu_  
_ Sea-kun desu yo~!_

_Ah hito kajiri de nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI_  
_"mou ippon tabetai desu yo"_  
_SAKKA- CHI-MU mo aru desu yo koushiki desu yo-_

_HEI HEI BROTHER shakui uru desu yo~!_  
_ Tsuide ni BARON kitte mo dou desu_  
_ Sousou BARONESS KOIN mo aru desu yo~!_  
_ HAIHAI IGIRISU (Mayuge ko sugi desu yo~!)_  
_ Nee nee LORD MERON SODA okawari_

_Nee nee LADY nee nee LADY_  
_ Kono mo tabetai CHOCOLATE BAR no_  
_ Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu yo~!_

_Kaze ni notte utau desu yo~!_  
_ E MARE LIBERTAS!_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Marukaite chikyuu_  
_ Sea-kun desu yo~!_

_Aa hitofude de_  
_ Mieru subarashii sekai_  
_ Sekai kaigi ni detai desu yo~!_  
_ Shirando!_

_Aa sekaijuu ni_  
_ Nemuru shiawase no RECIPE_  
_ Minnasan boku wo kuni toshite_  
_ Mitomero desu yo~!_

* * *

"Gimana hasilnya?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Hmm, pemenangnya adalah..." kata Kowalski menggantung.

Seluruh penonton pun langsung tegang.

"Selamat kepada Sealand alias Peter Krikland!" jawab penguin jenius itu datar.

Peserta yang lain pun langsung menjatuhkan rahang mereka ke lantai, sementara Peter dengan santai melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku hebat kan, desu yo?" tanya Peter yang malah membuat peserta lainnya langsung mengeluarkan biola (Roderich), cambuk (Ludwig), dan kapak (Antonio) karena kesombongannya.

"SINI LU, ALIS TEBAL SIALAN!" teriak ketiganya sambil berniat menyerang Peter.

Peter pun langsung kabur dari tempat itu. Para penonton yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Sampai bertemu di lomba selanjutnya!" kata Girl-chan mengakhiri lomba hari ini.

* * *

Indeks (Maaf kalau salah! Dapet dari Google Translate!):

(1): Diam saja kau, sheriff gadungan! (Dansk)

(2): Kau yang tadi mulai duluan! (Dansk)

(3): KALIAN BERDUA SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! SANGAT SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! (Dansk)

(4): Maaf (Dansk)

* * *

Baiklah, ini sudah cukup gaje! Pertengkaran dengan Hungary tadi terinspirasi dari quiz di sebuah website dan hasil yang gue dapet adalah KENAPA MUSUH GUE MESTI HUNGARY?! APA SALAHNYA GUE BIKIN SI AUSTRIA BLUSHING SEDIKIT AJA?! DASAR PENCEMBURU BERAT! *digampar frying pan.* Ok, ini sangat nista jadi abaikan saja! *plak!*

Review! :D


	3. Kontes Kecantikan dan Gambar Alis

Balas Review! :D

**DissaCHAlovers: Kalau nggak pake seret-seretan, ntar si Sadiq susah sendiri kalau sama Heracles! *dihajar Sadiq.* Ini dia lomba kecantikannya dan terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Ramagrochowska: Iya iya, saya ngerti kok! Saya sendiri sedikit menderita kalau soal itu! *pernah ngeliat video tentang Reproduksi sekelas terus di-skip beberapa bagian sama gurunya!* Di sekolah saya, kurikulum 2013 belum berlaku buat kelas 9! Memang sengaja saya pilih lagu 'Marukaite Chikyuu' biar sama aja! *plak!* Oke, nanti Gibert akan muncul di sini!**

**Mathias: "Percuma dilarang, dia itu Author kurang peka!"**

**Cowboy: "Lu juga kurang peka, kale!"**

**Mathias: "APE LU BILANG?!"**

**Me: "WOI! KALAU LU BERDUA MASIH BERANTEM, GUE BAKALAN LEMPAR KALIAN KE LUBANG BUAYA (?)!"**

**Mathias dan Cowboy: *kicep.***

**Thanks for Review!**

**ErnaSuperCute: Saya dulu juga begitu di sekolah, makanya saya jarang ikut kerja kelompok! *curhat.* Iya deh, ini dia kelanjutannya!"**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kontes Kecantikan dan Gambar Alis**

* * *

Hari kedua perlombaan pun telah dimulai. Seperti biasanya, Mathias mengambilalih jabatan sebagai MC dan berakhir adu bacot dengan Cowboy. Tapi yang janggal, seorang pria berambut navy blue mendekati kedua makhluk pirang itu dan berniat mengagetkan Cowboy.

"Sieg Heil, Herr Alexia!" kata pria itu sambil hormat ala tentara Nazi (?).

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Cowboy dan langsung lompat ke arah Mathias. "EH, BUJUNG BUREK KENEK NENEK DAN SEBANGSANYA (?)! DEMI KADAL TERBANG (?), LU NGAPAIN NGAGETIN GUE PAKE KALIMAT ITU, THUNDY?! MEMANGNYA GUE HITLER (?)?!"

Pria bernama Thundy itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Es tut mir leid, mein Freund! (1) Hanya sekedar mengagetkan saja!"

Ternyata perkataan Thundy tadi membuat Gilbert penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Guten Tag, junger Mann! Woher wissen Sie, diesen Satz?" (2) tanya Gilbert.

"Guten Tag, auch, Sir! So was, oder?" (3) Thundy malah bertanya balik.

"Itu kan salam para Nazi! Memangnya kamu tentara Nazi?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

"Bukan, sih! Tapi saya hanya sekedar mengagetkan teman saya saja!" jawab Thundy watados sambil menunjuk Cowboy yang masih dirangkul Mathias bak pengantin baru (?).

"JUSTRU ITU GUE KAGET! GUE DISALAMIN KAYAK HITLER! MUKE GILE LU!" teriak Cowboy emosi.

"Sie verwenden nicht diesen Satz! Es ist verboten, wissen Sie!" (4) dakwah Gilbert seperti Ustadz Sudarsono (?). (Gilbert: "YANG BENER AJA LU, GIRL-CHAN KAGAK AWESOME! ITU MAH NAMA USTADZ YANG BIASA CERAMAH DI MASJID SEKOLAH LU!")

"Für mich ist in Ordnung!" (5) bantah Thundy ngotot.

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"WOI! KALAU LU BERDUA MASIH BERANTEM SOAL BOLEH DAN KAGAK BOLEH, GUE BAKALAN SUMPEL MULUT KALIAN PAKE SCONE ENGLAND PLUS KUE COWBOY (?)!" teriak Girl-chan kagak sabaran.

"BAKAUTHOR! NGAPAIN KUE BUATAN GUE DIBAWA-BAWA?!"

Seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan perdebatan gaje -yang sukses mengorbankan suara dan Caps milik warnet (?) yang menggunakannya- tersebut langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah!" kata kedua makhluk German (?) tersebut sambil meninggalkan panggung.

Daripada nyawa mereka direnggut oleh pipa sang Author plus makanan beracun, mereka berdua pun terpaksa berhenti berantem.

"Baiklah! Kita langsung ke lomba hari ini!" kata Girl-chan sambil membuka kertas catatannya. "Pertama adalah Kontes Kecantikan! Bagi para peserta, silakan keluar dari belakang panggung!"

Para peserta pun langsung keluar dari belakang panggung dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakai para wanita. (Reader: "Ya iyalah! Mana ada Kontes Kecantikan pakaiannya pakaian militer (?)?")

Ada Yao yang memakai kimono merah tua dengan rambut yang diikat twintail, Feliks yang memakai gaun hijau muda dengan rambut dikasih bando biru muda, Francis yang memakai baju tanpa lengan dengan rok selutut plus gaya yang sukses seluruh penonton muntah seketika, dan Lovino yang memakai baju maid hijau tua dengan rambut yang dikasih penjepit merah muda.

Sementara juri menentukan pemenangnya, kita liat dialog singkat di bawa ini.

* * *

**-Perdebatan di belakang panggung-**

Cowboy: "Lu jangan ngagetin gue pake kalimat itu, dong! Jadi runyam, kan?"

Thundy: "Au ah remang, redup, terang, gelap, dan sejenisnya (?)!" *makan wurst (?).*

Mathias: *sweatdrop.*

Cowboy: *facepalm.*

* * *

"Baiklah! Pemenang lomba ini adalah..." kata Girl-chan menggantung.

Seluruh penonton pun langsung tegang.

"POLAND ALIAS FELIKS!"

Seluruh penonton plus peserta lomba langsung jawdrop di tempat, sementara Feliks malah asik santai yang sukses di-death glare peserta lainnya dengan dark aura yang mengerikan dan kejadian selanjutnya sama seperti Peter kemarin.

Daripada memperdulikan keadaan panggung yang mulai kagak normal, kita lanjutkan ke lomba berikutnya.

"Lomba berikutnya adalah Gambar Alis!" kata Girl-chan santai. "Peraturannya sederhana! Kalian akan diberi gambar orang tanpa alis dan kalian harus menggambar alisnya sebagus mungkin!"

"Pst! Gue berani taruhan kalau gambarnya keluarga Kirkland!" bisik Lance kepada Mathias.

"Keluarga Kirkland dari Elrios (?)?" balas Mathias sambil minum bir.

"Gue taruhan lima puluh juta Yen kalau Alfred dapet gambarnya Arthur dan Kiku dapat gambar Sean (New Zealand)!" kata Ieyasu sambil meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

"Gue taruhan enam ratus ribu Ed (6) kalau Italy dapat gambar Scottland kalau kagak Wales kalau kagak apa aja, deh!" balas Raven sambil menaruh sekantung uang di atas meja.

"Satu miliyar GSP (7) untuk Kugelmugel kalau dia dapet Wy kalau kagak Sealand!" Ronan meletakkan sekoper uang di atas meja.

"Jiah, mereka malah taruhan!" komentar Chung sweatdrop.

Kita abaikan taruhan gaje barusan dan beralih ke lomba tadi.

Para peserta pun mendapatkan gambar orang tanpa alis yang berbeda. Alfred dapet gambar Arthur, Kiku dapat gambar si Jack (Australia), Feliciano dapat gambarnya Peter, sementara Leonardo (Kugelmugel) dapet gambar Cindy (Wy).

"What The...?!" kata Arthur, Jack, Peter, dan Cindy cengo.

Sementara para peserta pun mulai mengambar sesuai imajinasi masing-masing.

* * *

2 jam kemudian...

"Baiklah! Perlihatkan gambar kalian!" perintah Girl-chan.

Para peserta pun memperlihatkan gambar mereka. Ada yang menggambar alis bentuk Hamburger (?) (Alfred), Bamkuchen (?) (Leonardo), Tembok tinggi (?) (Kiku), dan Pasta (?) (Feliciano).

"Sumpah! Gambarnya aneh bin gaje binti kreatif semuanya!" bisik Odd ke Aximili.

(Aku setuju denganmu!) balas Aximili sweatdrop. (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan Andalite sweatdrop?"/Aximili: (Sejak lebaran Andalite (?) bulan lalu!)/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

"Hoi, Chung! Pemenangnya siapa, nih?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Err, gue bingung! Gambarnya bagus semua, tapi pemenangnya udah gue tentuin!" kata Chung sambil memberikan selembar kertas ke Author.

"Baiklah! Kita sudah punya pemenangnya! DIA ADALAH..."

'Semoga gue! Semoga gue!' batin para peserta ngarep.

"KUGELMUGEL ALIAS LEONARDO EDELSTEIN!" teriak Girl-chan bersemangat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak para penonton kaget.

"Kagak gue sangka! Gambar kue di alis gue tadi bisa menang!" komentar Cindy cengo.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa di lomba berikutnya!" kata sang Author mengakhiri acara.

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Maaf ya, temanku! (German)

(2): Selamat siang, anak muda! Dari mana kamu tahu kalimat itu? (German)

(3): Selamat siang juga, pak! Memangnya kenapa, ya? (German)

(4): Kamu tidak boleh menggunakan kalimat itu! Itu dilarang, tahu! (German)

(5): Bagiku boleh-boleh saja! (German)

(6): Mata uang di Elsword

(7): Mata uang di Grand Chase

* * *

Review! :D


	4. Pembantaian Sebelum Lomba

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Mathias: "Lama tak jumpa, Girl-chan!"

Cowboy: "Darimana aja lu, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Update fic lain!"

Cowboy: "Oke! Tapi ini kagak ada Review, nih?"

Me: "Itu mah entar aja mikirinnya!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Special Chapter: Pembantaian Sebelum Lomba**

* * *

"Kemana Author dan Anko itu?" tanya Lukas sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kali aja lagi lomba lari!" jawab Cowboy watados sambil main Uno dengan Arthur, Alfred, Francis, dan Chung.

Lukas pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Sadiq sambil menunjuk sekumpulan asap gaje yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan.

Emil pun langsung menerawang (?) asap tersebut dengan teropong yang entah dapat darimana.

"Apa hanya gue atau mereka memang lagi lomba lari?" tanya Emil heran sambil memberikan teropong itu kepada Lukas selaku kakak(kagak)kandungnya (?). (Cowboy: "Triple K?" *sweatdrop.*)

Lukas langsung melihat kumpulan asap tersebut dengan teropong yang dikasih oleh Emil sang adik(kagak ngaku)nya (?) barusan. Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua orang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan suara (?) plus asap ngepul di belakang kaki (?) mereka.

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, orang yang berada paling depan adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam pigtail dan di belakangnya merupakan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik.

"YANG MASIH SAYANG NYAWA, HARAP MENYINGKIR!" teriak gadis itu.

Semua orang yang masih berada di tengah lapangan pun langsung menyingkir ke tepi, kecuali Raven yang sibuk betulin tangan kirinya sambil dengerin musik lewat earphone.

"RAVEN! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" pekik pria jabrik itu.

Sayangnya, Raven tidak mendengar teriakan barusan karena earphone di telinganya. Sehingga...

CIIIIIIIIIIT! BRAK! GUBRAK! GEDUBRAK! PLETAK! (?) DUAR! (?) MBEK! (?) MEONG! (?)

Sekarang nasib Raven sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi! *Narator di-Power Assalut Raven.* Eh, kagak deng! Orang dia masih hidup, kok!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Bilang kek kalau lu berdua lagi lomba lari kagak bisa ngerem (?)!" gerutu Raven sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang cedera akibat tabrakan barusan.

"Gimana bisa ngerem? Orang mereka tuh kambing yang kagak punya rem (?)!" timpal Lukas sarkastik.

"Oh ayolah, Norge/Lukas! Memangnya ada ya kambing yang punya rem?" tanya Mathias dan Girl-chan bersamaan.

Lukas hanya bisa facepalm mendengar pertanyaan gaje dari kedua kambing aneh (?) tersebut. *Narator dikejar-kejar Girl-chan dan Mathias.*

"Err, Mein Freund! Apakah kalian bisa berhenti ngomongin kambing dan rem? Kayaknya kagak ada hubungannya, deh!" lerai Thundy.

"Ya, maaf/beklager! Lagian, aku kagak suka Mathy kelamaan/dia mendahuluiku dalam lomba lari!" balas keduanya bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke sebelah masing-masing.

Seluruh Nation-tan dan panitia lomba pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar pasangan lovey-dovey kambing (?) yang kayaknya lagi PMS (?) tersebut. *Narator dibantai GirlMathias.*

"Dasar Kambing Couple!" (?) ujar seseorang.

Seluruh orang pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu (?) berkeriwil melingker ke bawah (?) dengan mata hijau dan memakai baju berwarna hitam. Girl-chan pun langsung kaget dan nunjuk orang itu dengan gaje-nya.

"Ryouma-kun?!" tanya gadis itu shock.

Seluruh orang di sana pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Ah, iya! Boku wa Mogami Ryouma! Yoroshiku!" kata pemuda itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat Farenheit (?).

"Wah, Ryouma-san!" balas Kiku ramah. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa berada di sini!"

'Kok mereka berdua kenal sama anak ini, ya?' batin semua orang (min Girl-chan dan Kiku) cengo.

"Oh, iya! Kok lu bisa kenal sama Anko Uzai dan Anko kedua (?) itu?" tanya Lukas sambil menunjuk sepasang kambing nyasar (?) di sebelahnya. *Narator dibantai GirlMathias lagi.*

"Siapa yang tadi lu sebut Anko kedua?!" tanya Girl-chan dengan aura mengerikan yang sama seperti waktu dia membantai Gilbert (Note: Baca Chapter 1!) dan waktu dia ketahuan kencan oleh Ieyasu (Note: Baca 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'The Little Date'! *malah promosi!*).

Gilbert dan Ieyasu pun langsung merinding gaje karena mereka pernah menjadi korban pembantaian Girl-chan. Sementara Lukas hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

Padahal, kalau kita selidiki isi hatinya, dia pasti ngomong begini: 'Mampus! Bakalan mati nih gue dibantai sama ceweknya Anko (?)!'

"Et, deh! Lu kan mirip banget sama Anko! Makanya gue panggil lu begitu!" bantah Lukas yang malah berimbas pada cara bicaranya.

Entah kenapa, Mathias malah mengeluarkan aura merah mengerikan yang sukses membuat Ieyasu tambah merinding melihatnya. (Note: Baca 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Rahasia dibalik Angket Gaje di NihoNime Gakuen'! *promosi lagi!*)

"Gue/dia kagak mau disamain dengan Mathy/gue! Tarik kagak kata-kata lu tadi, Norway/Norge sialan?!" kata keduanya dengan pipa/kapak keramatnya plus aura mengerikan di tubuh mereka.

Lukas pun hanya bisa menelan ludah, sementara yang lainnya langsung menjauh dari sang korban kemarahan GirlMathias. Bahkan, para troll Lukas pun juga ikut-ikutan kabur setelah melihat aura mengerikan dari tubuh pasangan yang siap membantai tuannya tersebut.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! FYUUUUUNG! CRAT!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Lukas pun langsung dibawa ke UGD terdekat setelah menjadi korban pembantaian GirlMathias.

"Oh, iya! Kayaknya si Kambing Pedo (?) harus dibawa ke tempat penangkaran kambing (?), deh!" saran Ryouma. "Kalian setu- eh?"

Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan GirlMathias yang masih mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Gue/dia bukan kambing! Lagian, diliat dari mana kalau gue/Mathy itu pedo?!" tanya keduanya emosi.

"Aduuh, kalian ini! Kapan mulainya kalau kalian seperti itu?" lerai Roderich.

Keduanya pun langsung nyengir kuda laut (?). Ryouma hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, deh! Kita mulai aja, ya!" kata Girl-chan.

* * *

**Berlanjut ke Chapter selanjutnya...**

* * *

Cowboy: "Segitu doang?"

Me: "Mau gimana lagi!"

Ryouma: "Woi, Author Kambing (?)! Ngapain gue muncul di sini?"

Me: "Biar rame aja, keles!" :P

Ryouma dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


End file.
